Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec/Car List
The following is a list of cars available in Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec. Acura *Acura NSX '97 *Acura NSX '93 *Acura Integra Type R '96 *Acura CL 3.2 Type S '00 *Acura RS-X Alfa Romeo *Alfa Romeo 156 2.5 V6 24V '99 Aston Martin *Aston Martin Vanquish *Aston Martin V8 Vantage '97 *Aston Martin DB7 Vantage Coupe '00 Audi *Audi S4 '99 *Audi TT 1.8T Quattro '00 BMW *BMW 328ci '99 Chevrolet *Chevrolet Camaro Race Car '00 *Chevrolet Camaro SS '00 *Chevrolet Camaro Z28 '97 *Chevrolet Corvette C5R '01 *Chevrolet Corvette Grand Sport '96 *Chevrolet Corvette Z06 '01 Chrysler *Chrysler PT Cruiser '00 Citroën *Citroën Xsara Rally Car Daihatsu *Daihatsu Mira Tr-XX Avanzato R '97 *Daihatsu Storia X4 '98 Dodge *Dodge Viper GTS '99 *Dodge Viper GTS-R Concept ´00 *Dodge Viper GTS-R Team Oreca Race Car ´00 Fiat *Fiat Coupe Turbo Plus '00 Ford *Ford Escort Rally Car '96 *Ford Focus Rally Car '98 *Ford GT40 *Ford GT40 Race Car '69 *Ford Mustang SVT Cobra R '00 Gillet *Gillet Vertigo Race Car '97 Honda *Honda Accord Euro-R '00 *Honda Castrol MUGEN NSX GT Car *Honda Civic SiR-II(EG) '93 *Honda Civic Type R(EK)'98 *Honda CR-X Del-Sol SiR *Honda Integra Type R 98 spec '98 *Honda NSX Arta JGTC '00 *Honda NSX Castrol Mugen JGTC '00 *Honda NSX Raybrig JGTC '00 *Honda NSX Type R '92 *Honda NSX Type S Zero '97 *Honda S2000 '90 *Honda S2000 LM Race Car *Honda S2000 Type V '00 Jaguar *Jaguar XJ220 Race Car *Jaguar XJ220 Road Car '92 *Jaguar XKR Coupe '99 Lamborghini *Lamborghini Diablo GT JGTC (J) Lancia *Lancia Delta HF Integrale Rally Car Lister *Lister Storm V12 Race Car '99 Lotus *Lotus Elise 190 '98 *Lotus Esprit Sport 350 '00 *Lotus Esprit V8-SE *Lotus Motor Sport Elise '99 Mazda *Mazda 787B *Mazda Demio GL-X '99 *Mazda Eunos Roadster *Mazda Eunos Roadster '89 *Mazda Eunos Roadster '93 *Mazda Roadster 1.8 RS '98 *Mazda Roadster RS '00 *Mazda RX-7 LM Race Car *Mazda RX-7 Savanna Infini III(FC) '90 *Mazda RX-7 Type RS '98 *Mazda RX-7 Type RZ '00 *Mazda RX-8 Mercedes-Benz *Mercedes-Benz CL600 '00 *Mercedes-Benz CLK55 '00 *Mercedes-Benz SLK 230 Kompressor '99 *Mercedes-Benz CLK Touring Car Mine's *Mine's Lancer Evolution VI GSR *Mine's Skyline GT-R N1V Spec(R34) Mini *Mini Cooper 1.3i Mitsubishi *Mitsubishi FTO GP Version R '97 *Mitsubishi FTO LM Race Car *Mitsubishi GTO'95 Twin Turbo '95 *Mitsubishi GTO'99 Twin Turbo '99 *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IV GSR '96 *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution V GSR '98 *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VI GSR *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VI GSR T.M.E. '00 *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VI GSR Tommy Makinen Edition '00 *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VI Rally Car *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VI RS *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII GSR *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII Rally Car Prototype *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII RS Mugen *Mugen S2000 Nismo *Nismo 400R *Nismo GT-R LM Road Car *Nismo Skyline GT-R R-Tune Nissan *Nissan 180SX/200SX/240SX Type X '96 *Nissan Fairlady Z Version R Twin Turbo 2by2 *Nissan Fairlady Z Version S Twin Turbo 2 seater '98 *Nissan Pennzoil Nismo GT-R JGTC *Nissan R390 GT1 LM Race Car '98 *Nissan R390 GT1 LM RaceCar '98 *Nissan R390 GT1 Road Car *Nissan Silvia C-West Razo *Nissan Silvia/200SX/240SX K's Aero(S14) '96 *Nissan Silvia Spec R Aero '99 *Nissan Silvia Varietta '00 *Nissan Silvia'88 K's S13 1800cc '88 *Nissan Silvia'91 K's S13 2000cc '91 *Nissan Skyline Calsonic JGTC *Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec II R32 *Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec II R34 *Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec R33 *Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec R34 *Nissan Skyline GTS-t Type M(R32) *Nissan Skyline Loctite Zexel GT-R JGTC *Nissan Z Concept *Nissan Z Detroit Motor Show Model *Datsun Silvia GT (J) '99 Opel *Opel Astra Touring Car *Opel Calibra Touring Car *Opel Speedster Pagani *Pagani Zonda C12 '00 *Pagani Zonda C12S '00 *Pagani Zonda Race Car Panoz *Panoz Esperante GTR-1 Peugeot *Peugeot 206 Rally Car *Peugeot 206 S16 Polyphony *F090/S '90 (*) *F094/H '94 (*) *F094/S '94 (*) *F686/M '86 (*) *F687/S '87 (*) *F688/S '88 (*) *Polyphony001 (#) *Polyphony002 (#) Renault *Renault Clio Sport Racecar '00 *Renault Clio Sport V6 24V '00 RUF *RUF 3400S '00 *RUF CTR2 '96 *RUF RGT '00 Shelby *Shelby Cobra '67 Spoon *Spoon Civic Type-R *Spoon S2000 Subaru *Subaru Impreza LM Race Car *Subaru Impreza Premium Sport Coupe 22B-Sti Version '98 *Subaru Impreza Rally Car '99 *Subaru Impreza Rally Car Prototype *Subaru Impreza Sedan WRX STi '00 *Subaru Impreza Sedan WRX STi Version VI '99 *Subaru Impreza Wagon WRX STi '00 *Subaru Impreza Wagon WRX STi Version VI '99 *Subaru Legacy B4 Blitzen '00 *Subaru Legacy B4 RSK '98 *Subaru Legacy Touring Wagon GT-B '96 Suzuki *Suzuki Alto Works Sports Limited '97 *Suzuki Escudo Pikes Peak Version Tickford *Tickford Falcon XR8 Race Car Tom's *Tom's X540 Chaser Tommykaira *Tommykaira ZZ II *Tommykaira ZZ-S '99 Toyota *Toyota Altezza AS200 '98 *Toyota Altezza LM Race Car *Toyota Altezza RS200 '98 *Toyota Castrol Tom's Supra GT Car *Toyota Celica GTFOUR ST205 '95 *Toyota Celica Rally Car *Toyota Celica SS-II '99 *Toyota Celica SS-II (ST202) *Toyota Corolla Rally Car '99 *Toyota GT-One RaceCar TS020 '99 *Toyota GT-One Road Car '99 *Toyota MR-S S Edition '99 *Toyota MR-S Superautobacs Apex '00 *Toyota MR2 G-Limited '98 *Toyota MR2 GT-S '98 *Toyota Sprinter Trueno GT Apex Shigeno Version *Toyota Sprinter Trueno GT-APEX (AE86 Type 1) '85 *Toyota Supra Castrol Tom's JGTC *Toyota Supra Denso Sard JGTC *Toyota Supra RZ '97 *Toyota Supra SZ-R '97 *Toyota Vitz (Yaris) Euro Edition '00 *Toyota Vitz RS 1.5 '00 TRD *TRD Celica Sports M TVR *TVR Griffith 500 '98 *TVR Speed 12 '00 *TVR Tuscan Speed 6 '00 Volkswagen *Volkswagen Lupo Cup Car '00 *Volkswagen New Beetle 2.0 '00 *Volkswagen New Beetle Cup Car '00 *Volkswagen New Beetle RSi '00 Key to symbols *(*) NTSC version only *(#) PAL version only *(J) Japanese version only Notes In the PAL version, when the language is set to English, Opel appears as Vauxhall and the Opel Speedster is known as the Vauxhall VX220. Category:Car Lists Category:Pages to add a talk page to (temp) Category:Gran Turismo 3